Hakuna Matata
by Lizzybug5
Summary: This story is hard to explain. Ryan can try and try, but losing the bad boy image isn't that easy. Also Seth chooses between Anna and Summer. Please RR.Sorry about the wait. Updated. March 24
1. Default Chapter

"Hakuna Matata"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first attempt at an OC fic. I love this show and love reading other people's stories so I thought I would attempt one of my own. I'm not sure how good this is gonna be because Ryan is such a tough character to write. I'm going to try though, and hopefully y'all will stick with me.  
  
Oh and also on another note, I feel the writers are letting Ryan lose his bad boy persona. I personally love the bad boy image Ryan has. Ben pulls it off wonderfully (swoon!). In my story, Ryan will be happy and he will be trying, but he may not succeed in every way he wants to. Just thought I'd add that..On to the story. Please leave me reviews.  
  
Ryan Atwood, a seventeen-year-old blonde haired blue-eyed boy, took a drag of his cigarette. He knew he had promised Kirsten and Sandy, he'd stop, but quitting cold turkey didn't work for him. He'd be fine for a while, and then the desire to fill his lungs with nicotine would become undeniable. This was one of those times. He sat in the back yard as far away from the main house as possible. He wanted to avoid being caught. He looked down at his hand and cursed. He only had enough left for a drag or two. Sighing he savored those last drags before throwing the cigarette on the ground, not bothering to put it out. He considered going back inside the pool house to sleep, but instead pulled out his pack of Marlboros and took another cigarette out. He also took his lighter out and lit the cigarette and proceeded to think. After all he was gonna be out there for awhile.  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours later, Ryan lay in his bed sleeping soundly. He was in such a deep slumber that he did not here the pool door open and the sound of footsteps. Moments later, he was gently tapped. "What the fuck?" he mumbled opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep out of them. He found himself staring at Marissa Copper. He smiled. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned.  
  
Before answering, Marissa nudged him, asking him to scoot over without verbally announcing it. She then slipped into the bed next to him and pull the sheets up around her body, trying to get warm. "I couldn't sleep. I needed to see you," she told him not planning on going into further detail. She snuggled into him before frowning. "You smell like smoke." She paused for a moment. "Oh, baby what's wrong?"  
  
It took Ryan awhile to answer. "Nothin," he finally replied. Knowing she wouldn't leave it at that, he continued. "I just have tried so fucking hard to stop. Sometimes I can go a whole day without the yearning, but other days I can't." They left it at that, determined to get a good night's sleep.  
  
Seth Cohen woke up a happy man. There was a Newport party happening that night, which in and of itself would not impress him. In fact it would do the contraire, but what was so great about this particular party was who asked him to accompany them. In a hurry to tell Ryan, he took a quick shower and threw on some jeans and a random shirt before heading out to the pool house.  
  
He opened the door to the pool house to a sight he didn't want to see. Ryan and Marissa were sound asleep on Ryan's bed. Ok well it wasn't that bad, but he didn't want to think about anything like that at all, and seeing Ryan and Marissa asleep together made him think of what happened before they fell asleep. "Eww." Seth said grimacing. "Oh crap. I must be spending way too much time with Summer. I can't believe I just said that." He said rambling. Seconds later, Marissa and Ryan stirred.  
  
"Seth what the hell?" Ryan asked yawning.  
  
"I could ask you the same question man," Seth said grinning. "But you know what, I'm not going to. Well at least not for now because I have more important things on my mind such as who my date for the party tonight is."  
  
TBC? 


	2. Hakuna Matata 2

"Hakuna Matata" part 2  
  
Author's Note: First of all thanks so much for the reviews!!! Secondly, happy holidays. I hope y'all have a wonderful Christmas.  
  
Ok to continue with my author's notes.the reason why I named this is Hakuna Matata is because it means no worries. (hmm.as another note, I love the Lion King. It's the best Disney movie). I just thought it seemed appropriate. You'll see that more later.  
  
Also, I am trying to write Seth, but I am not as witty as him..so it will probably come out all wrong. Sorry.  
  
Last author's note.I promise!!! Please review!!! Each and every review whether it is negative/positive is appreciated so much!!!!  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes at Seth. "Ok I know you are dying to tell me who your hot date is-" Before Ryan could finish his statement, Seth interrupted him grinning.  
  
"Thought you would never ask. I mean I didn't want to have to beg you to let me tell you. Well technically if I had to resort to begging I would because this is big. I'm not talking normal big either. This is post it on a billboard big," Seth rambled as he made gestures with his hands to indicate just how big he was talking about.  
  
"Seth." Marissa said hoping to get him back on track.  
  
"Oh ya. Thanks, Marissa. Anyway I was out last night getting some juice because we had none and I had this urge for strawberry kiwi. Weird huh? Anyway while at the grocery, I ran into one Summer Roberts. Let me add too that that she looked mighty fine. She was wearing this tight top and it really showed her curves. So to continue my story, she asked me to the party tonight. I was so pysched. I mean sure I went to the party Julie and my grandpa threw, but that was different cuz it was a parent's party. This however is a Holly party." Seth nodded his head as he finished his story.  
  
"Wow, Seth. That's great, man. I'm real happy for you," Ryan told him mustering up a smile.  
  
"Congrats, Seth," Marissa said smiling. She got up from the bed and gave him a hug. "Summer is a lucky guy."  
  
After hearing this, Ryan glared at her in a joking manner. "So you saying you'd choose Seth over me?" he asked laughing. It felt good to laugh. It made him feel innocent and young, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Technically he wasn't innocent, but he was young.  
  
"No, baby. Never," Marissa replied as she made her way back to the bed and Ryan. She sat next to him and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Jeez thanks, Marissa. Way to boost a man's self esteem. I'm really crushed," Seth told her. Marissa grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He easily dodged it. "Now I am one for starting a pillow fight, but I need y'all to do me a favor." Noticing the expression on Ryan and Marissa's faces he put on his puppy dog face. "Please. I really need y'all to go to the party tonight for moral support."  
  
Ryan looked down at Marissa. He was indifferent, but he thought going to Holly's might make her uncomfortable. She looked down at her feet shrugging. "I guess I can't put off going to one of these forever."  
  
"Thanks so much guys!!!!" Seth squealed. "Wait I didn't squeal. That was me being manly," he justified his high-pitched excitement. He then threw the pillow back at Marissa, now happy to enter a full-fledged pillow war.  
  
* * *  
  
Summer Roberts was at Marissa's house flipping through the latest issue of Seventeen. "Like eww. Whoever said Pink was cool was like demented. I mean, she's all like eww."  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes. She was sitting on the floor painting her toe nails for the party later that night. "So, Summer, I think it's great you asked Seth."  
  
Summer looked at her scrunching her nose. "Ya like I mean Cohen is ok. It should be ok. I am especially glad you're coming. I couldn't go in there with like just him."  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes and went back to painting. "So what are you wearing?" she asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I don't know. Holly said it was casual, but I mean like there are so many types of casual. I'll probably just wear my white skirt and red tube top."  
  
"Ya that looks great on you," Marissa told her grinning. "I think I'm gonna wear my black strapless dress." She glanced at the clock. "I am supposed to be at Ryan's in an hour so I better get ready."  
  
"Oh shit!" was Summer's reply. "I totally lost track of time. Better go, Coop. See you in a few!" Summer jumped off the bed and hurriedly made her way out of Marissa's bedroom at her father's and out the apartment door. She really wanted to look tonight which freaked her out.  
  
***So there was this part. Hope you liked it. Once again Merry Christmas. I should have a new part within a few days.*** 


	3. Hakuna Matata 3

"Hakuna Matata" part 3  
  
Author's Note: I want to apologize for not getting this part out sooner. Making y'all wait a month is completely unacceptable. To be honest, I wasn't going to continue this due to a number of reasons. I am extremely busy, and I have lacked some inspiration (i.e. Oliver storyline). I happen to be huge fan of Ryan, and I like Ryan and Marissa together during the summer and earlier episodes. I am not a big fan of her now so that also had to do with my lack of inspiration. This story will hopefully reflect the "old" Marissa and not the new dumb one.  
  
Please continue to review. It is your reviews that keep me writing as well as the huge desire to put off homework and be creative instead.  
  
Oh and in reference to the reviewer who mentioned the y'all thing. It is southern dialect and part of my natural speech. Sorry if it bothers anyone.  
  
On to the story.  
  
Summer tapped her foot impatiently. The thump thump thump of her heels connectioning with the tile floor could be heard loud and clear. She was frowning and glanced at her watch once more. "Hey, Coop, like what is taking Cohen so long? I mean showing up fashionably late is way overrated."  
  
Marissa glanced at her friend and laughed. They were in the Cohen's kitchen waiting for Seth. Ryan had gone upstairs a few minutes ago to retrieve him and had yet to return. She sat at the bar while Summer continued to pace and tap her foot. Finally getting fed up with the repetitive noise, Marissa spoke up. "Summer, could you not do that anymore. It's getting a little annoying."  
  
Summer didn't have time to respond because the boys entered the room at that moment. "Um, Cohen, next time when I am making us late, you can't say anything. You owe me big time!" Summer told him before stalking off towards the door.  
  
"Next time? As in there will be a next time? As in you have given into the Seth Cohen charm, and want there to be a next time?" Seth called after her as he hurried to catch up with her. Tonight was going to be good.  
  
* * *  
  
A couple of hours and a few beers later, the party was in full swing. Music blared from the very expensive sound system Holly owned. Countless numbers of Newport kids were enjoying the party. Some were drinking themselves silly on the brink of passing out, enjoying their Friday night ritual. Others grinded in the middle of the room with people they both knew and had just met for the first time. A heavy game of strip poker was going on in the kitchen. People were throwing up on the beach behind Holly's house still close enough to hear the rhythmatic sounds of music you can only dance to.  
  
In the middle of this, stood Marissa. She had scotch mixed with coke in her hand and was trying to talk to Ryan. She had had a little too much to drink, and it was catching up with her. Ryan wasn't too far behind. He tended to be able to hold his liquor well, but he had consumed a lot tonight. He wasn't quite sure why he had, but now was not the time to think about this. He tried to focus on Marissa, but damn was it hard. Next thing he knew, she had grabbed his hand pulling him out to the dance floor. He might be drunk, but he damn well knew he wasn't dancing. "No. I can't. Marissa." he whined as she led him to the group of people resembling an orgy.  
  
"Yes, you can silly. You're drunk and not thinking right, and we are going to have fun," she told him giggling as she began moving her body to the music. She moved closer to Ryan so that her entire body was touching his. There was no space between their bodies, and she continued to move sliding her body up and down his.  
  
The dancing was doing all sorts of things to Ryan's body. He silently cursed to himself as he started to move as well. He felt his body temperature rise, and if he wasn't careful, he'd lose all control. He felt like taking her right there despite the people. Damn doing it in public turned him on even more. A tremor that only comes when danger is near ran down his spine, chilling him. It had been a long time since he felt that tremor, and he like the feeling of it. That scared him, but he was too drunk right now to notice or care. Instead he leaned down and began kissing Marissa' neck giving into his body's desire despite the people around them. Afterall they were busy doing their own thing, living their own lives, completing their Friday night ritual of getting wasted to the point of no self-control, and Ryan was among the abyss of it all.  
  
TBC 


	4. Hakuna Matata

~Thanks for the reviews. As always, they bring me much happiness!!! Sorry about the length. I have problems with that and am trying to work on it.  
  
The next morning, Ryan woke up with a tremendous headache. Disoriented, he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he muttered before realizing he was not alone. Next to him laid Marissa. He sat up thus expanding his view. Realizing he was at Summer's house, he decided to get up to look for Seth and Summer. He slid his leg off the bed and was surprised to feel something besides carpet beneath his feet.  
  
"Ouch." Seth mumbled, his voice coming out muffled because of the foot covering half his face.  
  
"Sorry, man," Ryan replied pulling his foot back up on the bed. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked as an afterthought.  
  
"Well, see you were totally wasted last night as was Marissa, but that's a given. I, myself, had a buzz and lovely Summer could hardly stand. I knew we were in no condition to be seen my parental units, so I called Dad and told him that we were crashing at Luke's. After getting that taken care of, I somehow managed to get the four of us to Summer's house. Don't ask how. I doubt I could explain. Speaking of which, care to share with my why you kept on talking about some guy named Charlie?"  
  
Ryan blushed. Seth thought it was strange and liked it. Ryan never showed his emotions, but obviously the mention of Charlie brought some emotion to Ryan that he couldn't hide.  
  
"He was this guy who had these things back in Chino," Ryan muttered distracted. "It was a long time ago. Surprised I was talking about it," he added. "Hey, I'm gonna go get washed up."  
  
With that, Ryan managed to get off the bed without stepping on anyone and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He was going to just take a shower to refresh himself, but the mention of Charlie brought unneeded memories. "I need a cigarette," he thought to himself before heading outside. After all, it was just one.  
  
* * *  
  
Seth and Ryan were back at the Cohen's home. It was early afternoon, and they had to get ready for the Valentine's ball. Ryan didn't want to go because he always caused problems at these parties, but apparently this ball was a big deal. From what Seth told him, the ladies of Newport put together the Valentine's ball every year. The bids to the ball, which were some exorbitant amount, went towards some charity benefiting third world countries, kids with AIDS, or some charity that they really didn't care about. All these people cared about, were finding excuses to party. Ryan laughed at the thought. People were the same everywhere.  
  
Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Marissa entered the charity ball right on time which was unusual. Marissa wore a red halter dress that was both low cut and short while Summer wore a black tube dress. "Black is totally classy," Summer had told Marissa that afternoon as they got ready. Marissa had countered with some line about red being seductive, and she had plans to seduce Ryan that night.  
  
Ryan was bored. He hated these events. Marissa and Summer were in the bathroom touching up their makeup or something stupid like that. He didn't know why, but he felt grouchy. He thought it might be partially due to the hangover he still had, but wasn't positive. "I need something to drink," he muttered as he headed over to the bar. As he passed a table, he accidentally ran into someone, bumping them. He wasn't going to stop, but then he heard a familiar voice cursing as a platter came crashing to the floor.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Hakuna Matata part 5

"Hakuna Matata" part 5  
  
Author's Note: So I am over my whole dislike of Ryan/Marissa. I'm not exactly back to the shipping them, but I can accept them again. I hope you like the new part. I am in a hurry so it isn't as long as I was hoping. Please R/R.  
  
"Theresa?" Ryan thought stunned. It couldn't be her. She was in Chino. What would she be doing here? He turned around and sure enough Theresa was kneeling down picking up scattered appetizers. Ryan immediately bent down to help her. "Hey Theresa," he said smiling.  
  
It was then that Theresa looked up and noticed Ryan for the first time. "Ryan Atwood, pleasant surprise," he replied, a giant grin spread across her pretty face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked as he picked up the last of the food and placed it on the tray. "Oh and sorry about knocking you over. I hope you don't get in trouble," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Theresa frowned. "I hope I don't, but then if I tell them that one of the guests knocked me over, they should understand right? I mean these people got places to be and people to see. The waitress isn't important is she?" Theresa laughed nervously. "I forgot you're one of them now. I shouldn't have," she apologized.  
  
"Gnaw, it's cool. I know how you feel," he reassured her. "Look I gotta go find Marissa, but find me later." She nodded and he walked off. She stood there a moment watching him before heading into the kitchen.  
  
Seth was bored. He hated these events. Stupid party his mom was throwing. He would much rather spend his Valentine's Day playing video games or something. In fact he would almost do anything if it meant he didn't have to be here. The only good thing about this was that Summer was his date. That put a smile on his face. The downfall to that is he hadn't seen Summer since they got here.  
  
Marissa and Summer came out of the bathroom laughing. "And then Luke messed up and accidentally said shit in front of your dad. That was hilarious," Summer said as another fit of giggles overcame her. "Hold on, Coop. I gotta stop a sec," Summer told Marissa as she sat down at one of the tables, laughing yet again.  
  
Marissa sat down in the seat next to Summer and laughed as well. She glanced up to look for Ryan. She expected he was with Seth, but what she saw made her freeze. Suddenly she was no longer laughing. Jealousy overtook her as she spotted Ryan talking to a familiar girl.  
  
Summer glanced up noticing the change in Marissa. "What is it, Coop?" She looked where Marissa was and spotted Ryan. "So what's the big deal? They're talking, Marissa. I'm sure he just ran into her or something. See look he is helping her clean up," Summer reassured her. She didn't know what was wrong with Marissa these days. She seemed to lack the confidence she once had. She understand that Coop had a rough year, but all that stuff had happened awhile back. She needed to move on and have this whole macho woman thing going on. Atleast that is what Summer would have done if she was Coop.  
  
"No, Summer, you don't understand. She's his ex girlfriend from Chino. I met her on Thanksgiving," Marissa filled Summer in.  
  
Ryan walked away from Theresa looking for Marissa. He spotted her sitting at a table with Summer and hurried to meet up with them. "Hey," he greeted the two girls as he too took a seat.  
  
"Ryan, why is Theresa here?" Marissa asked unsure if she was approaching this in the right manner.  
  
Ryan made sure his face was stoic. He hadn't really thought about Theresa since Thanksgiving and didn't want to. Things between them were complicated. He loved her but not like she loved him. He confided in her and sought comfort in her but didn't love her like she did him, and she knew it. She knew it and accepted it and still give him what he needed. That all changed when he got arrested and though he appreciated his new life, he missed sneaking into Theresa's room at night where she would hold him and whisper loving words in his ears. She would release him from his hell for the night, and he loved her for that.  
  
He quickly returned to the present, pushing all of his issues with Theresa to the back of his head. "Nothing. I ran into her. She's working here tonight," he replied as he smiled at Marissa. "Absolutely nothing," he repeated as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Late that night, Ryan was in his room changing out of his tux and into his pajamas. As he reached into the pocket of his tux, he felt a piece of paper. On it in familiar handwriting said:  
  
Meet me at the beach by the pier at 3. I hope to see you.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Hakuna Matata part 6

"Hakuna Matata" part 6  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot  
  
Ryan Atwood glanced at his alarm clock. In bright red numbers, the clock verified that it was 2:45. Taking a deep breath and trying to think of reasons not to meet Theresa, Ryan got out of bed. He picked up his jeans from the floor and grabbed a sweatshirt. Contrary to popular belief, it did get cold in California. He grabbed his cell just in case but decided to turn it off, and headed out of the pool house and towards the pier.  
  
Theresa tapped her foot impatiently on the wood pier. Normally she would be amazed at the beauty around her, but right now she was too nervous to take it in. More than anything, she wanted to be one of these people that frequently walked along this pier. Chino, full of people like her, couldn't afford a pier. Even if it could, it wouldn't manage to look like this. It reminded her of the difference between people who could take a cheap outfit and make it look glamorous and people who would wear the same thing and look cheap. Sighing, she took a smoke out of her purse. She was being too introspective. Glancing at her watch, she silently prayed Ryan would come.  
  
Ryan made it to the pier at 2:07. It didn't take him long to spot Theresa. She was leaning against the pier smoking, and Ryan swore he had never seen anything so pretty. Though he didn't love Theresa, he was still attracted to her. He loved the feeling of her thick brown locks beneath his hands. She would free him from his hell by letting him take her, and he was forever grateful. He had survived on those nights spent at her house, and sometimes he would lay in bed at night with what he thought were withdrawal symptoms. He missed having sex with her every time he was depressed. Maybe that was why he had come to the pier to see her.  
  
"Hey, Ryan," she waved to him.  
  
"Hi," he replied as he too leaned against the wooden barrier of the pier. "How have you been?" He asked as he took out a cigarette of his own.  
  
"New family didn't make you quit?" She asked only slightly surprised to see him light the cigarette.  
  
"Don't approve, but I don't smoke in the house so they don't say anything. I don't even know if they know," he informed her as he took a drag.  
  
"They don't watch you every second?" She asked surprised. She figured his new family would keep a close eye on him. Maybe they didn't realize what exactly Ryan Atwood was capable of. Sure he was smart and could pull off the good kid act, but it was just an act. Sure he was nice and kind, but she knew the real Ryan. He was Trey's brother, and no kin of Trey's could be that good. It just wasn't possible.  
  
"They did. Life caught up."  
  
Theresa smiled. She didn't realize how much she had missed Ryan's monosyllabic speech. She doubted these Newport people understood what he meant. She knew him though and could infer what the real Ryan was saying.  
  
"You sad?" she finally asked him.  
  
He shrugged, which she knew meant yes. She knew that he wanted someone to love him, to punish him. She knew that he didn't want to be labeled an Atwood. She would bet her life savings, which amounted to $54, that he wanted someone to make him behave. He would secretly love to have his nicotine taken from him and burned. He was a smart kid and knew a lot of what he did was wrong and harmful; he just never had the guidance to force to do something about it, and it was sad. At least Theresa had Arturo who genuinely cared a supportive mother. Ryan had neither, and so out of both sympathy and desire, she dropped her cigarette, put it out with her foot and kissed Ryan Atwood. 


End file.
